


David wants to walk

by Chasing_white_rabbit



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Culpability, Lost dog, M/M, Sleeplessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasing_white_rabbit/pseuds/Chasing_white_rabbit
Summary: Henry and Alex arrive home very tired late, but David only wants to walk.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	David wants to walk

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any misspelling, inconsistency or whatever, I don't speak very fluent English and my checker is google ... blame him.
> 
> I hope you like it!

That day Henry came home after a long day at the Brooklyn shelter, entered the house, and was met by a David more excited than normal to see him arrive at the house, but he was too tired to notice it, so just He stroked her head lovingly.

Hey ... I missed you too, friend - says Henry with a touch of exhaustion as he closed the door and walked to his room, David followed him while moving his tail with enthusiasm, but when he saw his owner lie on the bed with his clothes on, it was by his leash and sat next to the bed waiting, he resigned himself after a while to hearing Henry's snoring, so she lay down at his feet with her ears and tail lowered.

When it was almost midnight he heard the sound of footsteps again, it was his other dad, he ran down and began to bark and jump waiting for the human. When Alex opened the door he jumped on her as he licked it.

Hey! Boy friend how much energy, I thought your favorite dad was Henry - he says jokingly even though he had big dark circles, while he caresses David behind the ears, when his cell phone rang.

Wait buddy - he entered and pushed the door to close it although he lacked the strength to make that happen - shall I say?

David noticed the door open while his human spoke on the phone and saw how he was also heading towards the room, he was going to follow him when the door opened a little more, he turned between following Alex or finally leaving for the walk he was trying to ask, he finally decided to take his leash and put it in front of Alex, he looked at him for a second to pat his head and walk away with his phone. He peeked to see if Henry was awake, but was still knocked out in bed. So he turned with his tail between his legs to return the leash in place when he saw other beagles walking down the street, under the stairs to see them better and they responded by barking at him.

David looked at his house again and then at the dogs, in the end it was decided to go with them, they sniff him and he to them, and then the 3 ran off towards a human who was waiting for them in the corner, the boy seemed a little strange For this.

Hey ... and where did you come from? - He said looking at David and offering his hand for him to smell it, David did it and decided that he was trustworthy, licking his hand in response and barking at him while leaving the strap on the ground.

Ohhh do you want to go for a walk too? Won't your owner get mad? - He said checking the plate - David ... what a name. Oh! He has a cell phone, pity I did not bring mine, we are going to take a walk and tomorrow we will call so they come for you - she says to David while stroking his head to put the leash on him and the other two dogs and run away with them.

Meanwhile in the house, Alex leaves the phone and looks around looking for the furry, but when he didn't see him he decided to go to the room and get more comfortable where he found Henry still sleepy.

Good night love - Alex says with a smile as he gives a short kiss on the lips and sits on the bed.

Hello love, what time is it? Henry asks as he sits down on the bed.

Almost midnight

Oh hell, I fell asleep, I didn't give David food or go for his ride.

Quiet, nothing happens tomorrow I can take it a little longer - says Alex smiling at him

Thank you, love. I'll get comfortable. Could you give David food and ... prepare something for us? - says sorry

Sure - Alex gets up already in more comfortable clothes.

He goes to the kitchen, takes David's plate and calls the puppy while he serves him the food, but nobody comes to his call, which is strange for Alex who starts calling him all over the ground floor.

Damn - Alex says when he sees the door open and runs to the room

David is gone! - Alex screams in anguish as soon as he enters and Henry is stunned with only his pajama pants

Wh ... what? - says the prince slowly.

They have been calling David all over the block for two hours, Henry has a strong grip on Alex's hand, which is already red from the grip, while he continues to scream like crazy and when they return to the door of his house for the second time Henry closes even more your grip.

Alex looks at him nervously while holding him tight - we'll find him I promise.

What if they kidnapped him? Or were you attacked by stray dogs? Or were you hit by a car? - Henry started talking frantically when he felt his cell phone vibrate, it's Pez. Alex answers for him although he feels a terrible tightness in his chest.

Well tell Aunt Pezza everything - she says as soon as Alex gives her accept.

David is not in the house, the door was open and we have already walked the block twice - says Alex in the best way he can

Shit - Pez responds and you can also hear the chorus of two female voices in the background somewhat familiar. - Shaan said something serious had happened, he did not expect that much.

They already called the police. Do the royal dogs have no life insurance or something? - A voice is heard screaming from the background.

We could do that - he says to Alex looking at Henry who is sitting in the stands on the street, very pale and his lip trembling.

Yes… if the police - says Henry while hiding his face in his hands - this is my fault, I didn't pay enough attention to him these days, I'm not even giving his walk enough time.

Hey ... Henry look at me - says Alex as she kneels in front of him while putting the cell phone on the speaker on Henry's knees - it's not your fault, maybe mine for not looking, but I didn't do it on purpose, sometimes ... things and it's not anybody's fault.

Don't worry, your boy will appear soon and you will spoil him even more - says Pez from the other end of the line.

Henry just whimpers as Alex hugs him tightly feeling that his heart is fragmenting little by little and Pez gives him encouragement from the cell phone they stay like that for a while, until Pez says he will hang up to call the police. That's what they do.

Love you better come in, maybe the police will bring him back or some neighbor will find him - Alex says lovingly as he guides him towards the door.

and you? - Henry looks at him with bloodshot eyes.

I'll go look a little further just in case - Alex says with affection as he caresses Henry's cheek trying to appear serene although the guilt is really killing him and if he doesn't keep moving he will go crazy, the prince puts his hand on him. boy's.

I don't want to be alone - she's on the verge of crying again, Alex's heart is breaking even more for seeing Henry like this.

I'll leave you with Pez and Bea on Facetime, okay? - I insisted Alex, he cannot stay still and wait, not when his brain keeps saying that it was his fault that David was not here, that Henry is devastated and that tomorrow they are going to be zombie mode.

B-well - says Henry unsure, both enter, Alex makes Earl Gray tea with a little milk as Henry likes to give it while wrapping it in a blanket and putting the FaceTime. Pez and Bea attend immediately. Alex explains the plan to take the keys again, give Henry another kiss on the head and then almost jog further and further away.

  
Alex returns to the house at 6 am after wandering for several kilometers with his escorts on his heels, looking in every alley, bush and vet he encountered along the way, he was tired and his face was already pale from not having eaten or asleep, the accumulated fatigue, the stress of losing David and the pressure to find a way to relieve Henry. When she enters the house, she sees Henry curled up on the sofa sleeping and with some traces of tears, the laptop unloaded, Alex lets out a tired sigh and starts making coffee.

What a way to screw everything - Alex thinks very frustrated, then he hears the buzz of a phone and looks for it around the house. It's Henry's.

Say? - Alex responds defensively by not recognizing the number.

Hello, good morning, you will see is that I met David last night and I have him in my house, I live in the ... - says the boy on the other side of the line and Alex takes 5 seconds to process everything and runs to his study to get paper and pencil while writing the address.

I understand, thank you, in 5 minutes it arrived - says the first son before running out again hitting the door inadvertently when leaving. That wakes Henry up a little scared.

Alex? - Henry wonders sleepily, but the dream dominates him again. When she wakes up again she feels something rough sliding down her face.

What ... - Henry tries to say when he opens his eyes, he sees David in his lap wagging his tail and Alex sweating and shaking with a big smile.

W-how? - Asks the prince, still groggy with sleep, as he hugs the dog and looks at his boyfriend.

A boy found it. I'll call you. Answer. I went - says Alex with shortness of breath. The only thing Henry can do is hug him without letting go of David while he cries, but this time in relief.

Thank you love. - Henry speaks, hiding his face in Alex's neck.

No, baby, this was my fault, if the door didn't ... - but she keeps quiet because she feels Henry kissing him and closes her eyes enjoying the contact.

No, you said it yourself an accident, right? - Says Henry smiling at him while stroking his cheek.

yes, but… - Alex tries to say again, but something in his heart relaxes when he sees the look again bright accompanied by the soft smile on his boyfriend's lips and David wagging his tail while looking at Alex. - We should ask for noon ... we spent a dog night.

They both laugh and even David barks.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also my first fic after a thousand years, I hope you like it.
> 
> If you happen to speak Spanish, I also have the Spanish version on my Tumblr, I'm chasing-the-rabit1
> 
> By the way, who do you think is the girl talking?


End file.
